We've Got Spirit
by darlinglittlelostgirl
Summary: "Everyone from home says that you're so cool / C'mon, everybody to the boarding school!" *Accepting OCs*


Acceptance – and in a lot of cases, rejection - letters were mailed out from the Old Vale Preparatory School (affectionately abbreviated "Old Vale" by students and alumni) in mid-May, to allow time for families to get ready to send sons and daughters and brothers and sisters away to the glossy, unreal world pictured on the catalog pages: one where teenagers wore wool sweaters, sang hymns in the campus' two-hundred-year-old chapel and studied together in the cushy dorm commons. A beautiful campus, challenging classes, and the freedom that came with living away from your parents: to most kids, Old Vale looked like heaven on Earth.

But to 15-year-old Stanley Marsh, it was a living hell. He stood in the parking lot of his new school, wearing his new uniform and a scowl. He held his acceptance letter crumpled in his left fist.

"_You'll love it,_ they said. _It's an amazing opportunity__,_ they said, Yeah, right." Stan ran his fingers through his short dark hair, taking in the view in abject annoyance. They'd been here less ten minutes and he already hated it, from the lush green grass to the old, picturesque stone towers of what could only be described as a castle. Boarding school. The whole idea was stupid at best, and downright pretentious at worst. What good could come of forcing a bunch of self-important, entitled trust-fund babies to live together for the better part of a year?

"Don't look so upset, Stanley." Sharon Marsh reached up and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "This is a great opportunity for you. It really is a miracle -"

"I don't think that South Park Senior High School burning down counts as a miracle," Stan muttered darkly. Sharon pursed her lips, and he shrugged, unapologetic. "Half the student body was made up of convicted felons. The real miracle is that it didn't happen sooner."

"Well, regardless, it's very fortunate that the Old Vale headmistress was willing to take the majority of the displaced students in. And at a discounted rate, too." Sharon smiled; Stan sighed. Deep down he knew that it _was_ a great opportunity and that he _should_ be really grateful to be going here instead of the now defunct public school, which had a reputation for creating the type of alcoholic, drug-using, lowlife, minimum-wage-earning redneck degenerates that he detested. But there was something off about this place, something he couldn't quite put his finger on... something he'd been able to sense the second he'd laid eyes on that glossy brochure.

He let out another short sigh. At least his friends would be there to share in his misery.

It was going to be a _very_ long year.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya!**

**This is a "submit your own character" story, so I am accepting OC's! If you'd like to submit a character, either leave a review on this story using the character form below or head to the South Park Forum section and click the We've Got Spirit Forum. Then press the OC Submission topic, fill out the form in a reply, and your good to go!**

**Or, you could copy & paste this handy link right here. Just remove the spaces and add a ".net" after "fanfiction":  
**

** www. fanfiction /forum/ We-ve-Got-Spirit-Forum /135340/**

**I'm looking forward to seeing everyone's OC's!**

**xoxo Alexandria**

* * *

**Here's the character sheet! Please try to be as detailed as possible when filling it out :)**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:** (_Main characters are 15 going on 16._)

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing Style:** _(Not an actual outfit, but things they like to wear. A couple outfit combinations should be good):_

**Personality:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Quirks:**

**G.P.A.:**

**Bio:**

**Clique:** (_Nerds, Rebels, Preppies, Jocks, Artists, Goths, Wallflowers, or None?_)

**Friends:** (_Tell me how or why they became friends?_)

**Enemies:** (_Tell me how or why they became enemies?_)

**Sexuality:**

**Crushes(if** **any)**: (_Who do they like and why do they like them? Please put at least 3 options!_)

**Relationship?:** (_Do you want them to be in a relationship? With a canon character? Or an OC?_)

**Sports (Choose up to 2!): **_(Football, Basketball, Baseball, Volleyball, Soccer, Lacrosse, Tennis, Crew, Boxing, Wrestling, Track, Swimming, Cheerleading, Dance, Equestrian, and Golf)_

**Extracurriculars (Choose up to 3!):** _(__Choir, Orchestra, Marching Band, Glee Club, Art Club, Student Newspaper, Yearbook, Student Council (They'll have to run for a position in the future. Put this down if you're interested, as well as an alternate choice in case they aren't elected.) Photography Club, Drama, German Club, Young Democrats, Young Republicans, Gay-Straight Alliance, Social Committee, French Club, Academic Honor Society (Must have a 3.5 GPA or higher!) Chess Club, Key Club, Vale TV (Student run television station. Think "Sexy Action School News") and Spanish Club)_

**What's Their Deepest, Darkest Secret?:**

**What Do They Want To Accomplish In High School?:**

**Anything else you would like to include?**:


End file.
